Las Vegas and On
by RiSsInPiNk
Summary: Seth and Summer have a fight over Summer's dad's dissaproval; Something happens to Marissa that will change her life forever (SHE DOES NOT GET PREGNANT!)
1. Default Chapter

The scene opens on a plane to Las Vegas, where Caleb's bachelor party will be held. Marissa and Ryan sit together in one row, and Seth and Summer sit in another with two empty seats between them. Marissa and Ryan are both asleep, and Marissa is leaning on Ryan's shoulder. Summer is listening to her Ipod, while Seth is reading issue 13 of Spiderman. They both look uncomfortable, but both also have a look of longing in their eyes. Sandy, Kirsten, Julie, Caleb, Jimmy, Hailey and the other "adults" are in Las Vegas, they'd been there for a few hours already. The seatbelt sign flashes and Ryan wakes up.  
  
Flight Attendant: (on intercom) we'll be landing in approximately 20 minutes. Ryan looks down at Marissa who is still asleep, leaning on his shoulder. He smiles and whispers into her ear. Ryan: Wake up we have to get off soon. Marissa wakes up and looks at Ryan. He kisses her quickly on the lips and begins to put his things back in his carryon. Marissa: We're here already? Wow that was fast. Flight Attendant: We're approaching the airport, please put your seats into the upright position and stow all luggage under your seats. Ryan: (putting both his and Marissa's seats back to normal) Yea but we still have to go pick up the car and drive to the hotel. We won't get there until 10:00. Marissa: Ryan look! The sun is rising isn't it beautiful. Ryan: Not as beautiful as you. They start to kiss. Meanwhile a few rows back, Summer has been listening to them. She gazes longingly at them while they kiss, and tears form in her eyes. She quickly wipes them away so that Seth won't see. Seth: Summer.... Summer.... SUMMER!!! We're getting off now, or do you want to stay on the plane? Summer shakes her head, clearing it of the daydream she had been having. Summer: Very funny Cohen. She moves to get off the plane and Seth follows her. They both stop at the row where Marissa and Ryan are making out. Seth: Dude save some for later. Summer: Come on Coop let's go get the luggage, Cohen and Chino can go pick up the car and meet us in the front. Marissa pulls away from Ryan whispering something into his ear. Marissa: wait...later... They get off the plane and summer and Marissa head for the luggage pick up while Seth and Ryan go to pick up the car. Summer: Nice display back there do you two have to make out everywhere you go? Marissa: Sum is something wrong? You're not jealous are you? Summer: Of course not, why would I be jealous? Marissa: You suck at lying. Summer: SO WHAT IF I AM! (Pause) I just don't know what to do Coop. I miss Seth and I really love him but I love my dad too. Marissa: Sum you can have both. Why do you have to choose? So what if your dad doesn't like Seth, you can still go out with him. It's not like your dad will hate you or anything. Summer: But Coop he's always been right. What if he's right now? What if Seth isn't my type? Marissa: That's for you to choose not your dad; if you love him then it shouldn't matter. Summer: I don't know.... What if he doesn't want me back...? Seth and Ryan are waiting on line to pick up their car. Seth: So I see things with you and Marissa are going good... Ryan: Why don't you stop moping and do something. If you love Summer then get her back. At least try... They get to the front of the line and the person behind the counter checks their papers and hands them a set of keys. Seth: I wonder what kind of car we got. They walk outside and go into the parking, looking for their car. Ryan: Number 137... 137.... Here it is! Seth's jaw drops. Seth: A convertible awesome I always wanted to.... O wait, no girlfriend to bring in it. Seth's happy mood fades. Ryan: Lets go we have to pick up Marissa and Summer.  
  
About an hour later Marissa, Ryan, Seth, and Summer have just finished checking into their hotel. They are standing in front of their two rooms. Each has one king sized bed. Marissa walks into one and Ryan shrugs, grins, and then follows her shutting the door behind them. Seth and Summer stand staring at the room they are supposed to share.... With only one bed. Finally Seth walks into the room and puts down his suitcase, then begins to unpack. Summer has no idea what to do. After a few more minutes she follows Seth into "their" room. Its 2:00am the next morning and Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer just got back to the hotel after going to the club. Summer had been avoiding Seth all night, and she hadn't had much fun because of it. Marissa and Ryan were a different story.... They all say goodnight and Ryan and Marissa head into their room while Seth and Summer go into theirs. Seth: I guess I could sleep on the floor... Summer: Um... no it's ok. I guess (pause) we could sleep in the same bed, just for tonight. They get ready for bed, and Seth gets into the bed on one side, while Summer gets in from the other. They stay a few feet apart, making sure not to touch each other. Seth: Goodnight Summer: Goodnight. A few hours later around 4:00, Summer wakes up to find that she is leaning up against Seth. He's still sleeping, and he has one arm around her and she begins to cry silently. She turns around to face him and kisses him softly.  
  
Summer: (whispering) I love you Cohen... She lies back down next to him and puts his arm around her again. Then she falls asleep. At 10:00 Seth wakes up and finds that he has his arm around Summer. He carefully removes it, and gets out of bed. Then he walks into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. Seth: Lipstick...? Why do I have lipstick on my face? Summer wakes up and hears him, realizing that the lipstick was hers. She hadn't bothered to take her makeup off last night. She had been too worried about the sleeping arrangements. She quickly wipes off the rest of the bright red lipstick and lays back down, pretending to be asleep. Seth comes back in from the bathroom and goes to wake Summer up. He stops and stares at her, thinking of how innocent and beautiful she looks. His eyes turn red, and just when he is about to cry, Summer "wakes up". She yawns, then stares at him for a minute. His eyes are red... Summer: Seth are you ok? Seth: Yea I'm fine. I'm great. Couldn't be better. Summer realizes that he had been about to cry. Cry over her... But she still couldn't be sure that he was right for him. She couldn't go out with him again ....Could she? Meanwhile, in Ryan and Marissa's room the two are just waking up. Marissa: Good morning Marissa leans in for a kiss. Ryan: (kissing her) Good morning Marissa: Did you see Summer's face last night when we got back from the club? She looked like she was going to get her head chopped off, not going to bed. Did Seth say anything about her? Ryan: He won't stop feeling sorry for himself. Marissa: Do you think he would take her back? Ryan: Of course. He's going nuts without her now. Marissa: (grinning) I wonder how things went for them last night. Ryan: Probably not as good as it was for me... Ryan leans in to kiss her again. Marissa: (laughing) Ryan stop! We have to get up now. Ryan finally stops after a few seconds and they get ready for breakfast. In their room, Summer and Seth are getting ready for breakfast too. Both feel awkward about having slept in the same bed tonight, and are not covering up too well. Summer: Did you sleep well? Seth remembers how his arm was around Summer when he woke up. He begins to smile. Seth: Yea, pretty well actually. Summer realizes that he's thinking about the position he woke up in and begins to wonder if maybe he would take her back... if he liked it so much it must mean that he still loved her...right?  
  
About two hours later Summer and Marissa were at the spa, sitting in a hot tub after their massages. Ryan and Seth are in a casino, gambling all their money away. Marissa: So how did things go last night? Summer: (innocently) What do you mean? Marissa: (laughs) Don't play stupid Sum. Come on tell me everything. Did you make up? Did you sleep in the same bed? Summer: (aggravated) Nothing happened... Marissa: You slept in the same bed didn't you! Summer: ...yea.... I couldn't let him sleep on the floor! Summer tells Marissa everything about last night. How weird it had felt, how when she woke up he had his arm around her, even the lipstick part. But she left out the part where she cried and the part where he almost cried. She didn't want Marissa to know that... It was private. Marissa: Just tell him how you feel! Summer: No I can't what if he won't take me back... what if he does take me back and my dad was right? What if it doesn't work and we break up again? Marissa: You owe him a try Marissa. He picked you over someone else because he loved you. He still loves you, believe me, he'll take you back. You just have to tell him. He thinks that you don't love him anymore. Just show him he's wrong. Summer: Enough about me. (grinning) How did your night go? Marissa: (smiling secretively) Fine... Just fine... Meanwhile Ryan and Seth are at the casino, playing the slot machines, and loosing most of their money. Ryan is mad because Seth won't stop talking about Summer. Then Seth remembers the lipstick he had on his face when he woke up. Seth: What color lipstick did Summer have on last night? Ryan: Oh My God you cant be that obsessed! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK HER OUT AGAIN INSTEAD OF ASKING WHAT COLOR LIPSTICK SHE WORE LAST NIGHT?!?!?! Seth: No I'm serious this is really important. Ryan: (sighs) I think it was bright red... Seth tells Ryan about the lipstick on his face when he woke up. Ryan: So she probably just rolled over next to you and leaned up against you while you were sleeping. Seth: No it was a distinct mark! I'm telling you dude she kissed me. Seth takes his last coin out of the bucket he's holding. Seth: Wow that was fast... Only one coin left. OK if I get a jackpot that means Summer still loves me. Ryan: (laughs) Yea right, what are the chances? Seth puts his last coin in and pulls the bar down three times. Seth: One..two..three.....come on please please.... JACKPOT!!!!! That night, Ryan and Seth are getting ready for the bachelor party. Marissa is talking to Ryan while he gets ready and Summer is pretending to read a magazine. Ryan kisses Marissa and goes to get Seth, while Summer walks into Marissa's room. Summer: Hey Coop Marissa: Hi Sum. So how is Seth? Summer: (rolls her eyes) You mean since the last time you saw him which was like a half hour ago? Marissa: (laughs) Come on Sum just tell him. Tell him when he gets back. Summer: I can't. Besides even if I did he'd probably be so drunk that he wouldn't even remember it tomorrow morning so why bother? Marissa: I tried. So what movie do you want to watch? Its 1:00 and Ryan is just coming back from the bachelor party. Summer is sleeping in her room, and Marissa is sitting on her bed waiting for Ryan. Ryan walks in the door and is surprised to see that Marissa waited up for him. Marissa: How was the party? Ryan: It wasn't that great Marissa: (joking) Meet any cute strippers there? Ryan: (laughs) No one as cute as you. Ryan walks over to her and sits on the bed, then puts his arms around her. She looks up and kisses him. Marissa: I love you Ryan. Ryan: (Smiling) I love you too. Marissa gets into bed and Ryan takes his shirt off, then gets into bed next to her. He holds her close to him and kisses her goodnight, and they both fall asleep. Its a few days later and Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer are back in Newport. Summer is at Marissa's house. Marissa: Sum are you busy tonight? Summer: No why? Marissa: Well I know this guy and I think that you'll really like him. You really need to get your mind of Seth. Summer: (skeptically) Fine, whatever. (pause) What is he like? Marissa: He's really nice and funny and I think if you give him a chance you'll really love him. Summer: Fine, tell him to meet me at the Crab Shack at 7:00 for dinner. I have to go get ready Marissa: Sum its only 3:00 Summer: So.... Bye. Marissa: (laughs) Bye. Marissa calls Ryan. Marissa: Ryan? Ryan: Yea. Marissa: the Crab Shack at 7:00 ok Ryan: ok bye. Ryan and Seth are in the pool house playing video games. Seth looses five times in a row. Ryan: You seriously need to get over Summer. Look, I know this girl that's you'll love, I'll set you up on a date with her for tonight. Seth: Ryan I cant do that to Summer! Ryan: Summer won't care don't worry about it just go get ready. Seth: At 3:30? Ryan: Fine don't get ready but I'm going to Marissa's. Later. Seth: Bye Summer is in her room picking out what to wear on her date. She pulls out a short pink skirt and a white top, and puts them on. As she looks in the mirror, she remembers how much Seth loved it when she wore that skirt. Her eyes get red, but she bites her lip to stop from crying. She puts on her makeup, grabs her pink coach bag, and walks out of her room. She walks to the Crab Shack thinking about Seth the whole way. As she walks up to the restaurant where she is supposed to meet her date, she sees Seth. Summer: COHEN? What are you doing here? Seth: What are you doing here? Summer: I'm...(her face turns red) on a date. Seth: So am I. (he pauses) who are you with? Summer: I don't know Marissa set me up... Seth: Ryan set me up Both realize that Ryan and Marissa set them up on a date with each other and Seth starts to walk away. Seth: (uncomfortable) I guess I'm going to leave then... Summer: No Cohen wait! (pauses) I'm sorry. I... I love you Cohen. Seth turns around and sees that Summer is crying. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her. She leans her head on his shoulder and they stand there for a few minutes. Finally Summer stops crying and looks up into Seth's eyes. He leans down and kisses her, and they walk into the restaurant to eat.  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Summer and Seth got back together, (thanks to Ryan and Marissa) and everyone was happy again. For once, everything was normal. Marissa is walking around in the mall, looking for the perfect outfit to wear for her special date tonight. She needs something special because she believes that Ryan is planning something big. He sounded really anxious on the phone. She walks into Gucci, which is the only decent store in the whole mall that she hadn't been to already. Nothing fit right, either it was too big or baggy, or it wasn't the right color. As she is looking around the store, a dress catches her eye. It's made of red satin covered in red sheer. Slender spaghetti straps lead to a deep V neck. The sheer in the middle is perfectly bunched into a long, straight line that stopped when it hit your stomach, and the dress flowed into a knee length skirt. The sheer at the end of the dress was frilly. She took one off the rack and walked into a dressing room. She was stunned at how well it hugged her body. She changed into her normal cloths and bought the dress and a pair of red pumps. She walked out of the store extremely happy, and completely oblivious to the fact that someone was following her. It was starting to get dark as she walked down the narrow street that led to her block. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head, and blacked out.  
  
Marissa woke up in a small alley a few blocks away from her house. It was in between two large stores that she faintly recognized. Remembering the pain in her head, she softly touched the back of it and felt blood. What had happened? She sat up against the side of one of the stores, and realized that she wasn't dressed properly. Her skirt was on its side, and her shirt was unbuttoned. She began to cry softly and pushed herself up off the ground. She fixed her clothes, and then slowly began to walk home.  
  
Marissa decided that she wouldn't tell Ryan or anyone else what had happened. She got in the shower as soon as she got home, trying to wash off the disgusting feeling she had. She washed her hair three times before finally getting the dried blood out. The cut had stopped bleeding before she woke up, and it wasn't that big or deep, so her hair covered it. She got out of the shower and put on her new dress and shoes, then stood in front of her mirror to apply her makeup. She still felt disgusting, but she couldn't just ditch Ryan, and she didn't want to tell him. She would just go and put on one of those fake smiles that Summer was so good at.  
  
Marissa walked into the pool house to find Ryan sitting on his bed with a goofy grin on his face. The bed was covered in red and white roses, and there was a small table in the middle of the room that was set with delicate china and candles. The light was dim and the plates were heaped with delicious looking food. Ryan was obviously stunned by Marissa's dress. He stood up to greet her as she walked over to him.  
  
Marissa: (smiling) Oh my god! Ryan.... I can't believe this!  
  
Ryan grins and leans over to kiss her.  
  
Ryan: Anything for you. (Astounded) You look ... beautiful.  
  
They sit down and eat dinner. After they finish Ryan leads Marissa over to his bed and tells her to sit down.  
  
Ryan: I have something for you.  
  
Ryan grabs a DVD from bookcase and puts it into the DVD player. He presses play and sits down next to Marissa.  
  
Marissa: (confused, smiling) Ryan what is this?  
  
Ryan: Just watch...  
  
The movie starts, and Marissa realizes that her gift is a homemade slideshow. There are pictures of them at the beach, in the pool, in the Cohen's house, and some from their vacation in Mexico. She smiles and rests her head on Ryan's shoulder. Soon the movie was over. Ryan looks over and sees that Marissa is crying. She looks at him and smiles.  
  
Marissa: (softly) thank you...  
  
Ryan leans down to kiss her and she lays back on the bed. Ryan gets on top of her and begins to unbutton her shirt, and sees large bruises all over her chest and stomach.  
  
Ryan: Marissa... what happened?  
  
Ryan gets off of Marissa as she reaches to close her shirt.  
  
Marissa: Nothing... I'm fine.  
  
Ryan: No you're not! (Quietly) who did this to you?  
  
His eyes are blazing with anger.  
  
Marissa: No one hurt me Ryan! Really I'm fine!!  
  
Marissa runs her hand through her hair to detangle it. She flinches as her fingers touch the cut. Ryan sees her flinch.  
  
Ryan: (concerned) what's wrong?  
  
Marissa: Nothing, my head just hurts.  
  
Ryan: It hurts when you touch it?  
  
Marissa: A little... It's nothing ok. I just have a scratch there. I...I scraped my head when I fell earlier. I'll be ok.  
  
Ryan: (suspicious) Let me see...  
  
He walks over to her and parts her hair to see the cut. It's long and shallow, definitely not a scratch acquired by falling.  
  
Ryan: (angrily, quietly) who did this Marissa? I know you didn't fall. Tell me the truth.  
  
Marissa starts to cry. She can't take the pressure anymore. She shudders and takes a small breath, then begins to speak quietly.  
  
Marissa: (scared, quietly) Ryan... someone raped me.  
  
She begins to sob and shake uncontrollably, gasping for air at the same time. Ryan stands still, completely aghast. After a few minutes he walks over to comfort her and hold her. Marissa leans up against Ryan's chest, soaking his shirt with tears.  
  
A week has passed since Marissa's special date with Ryan, and Marissa was starting to get over her horrible experience. She had been taking recovery sessions everyday (Ryan's idea) and they were helping a lot. It's Friday night and Marissa's session just ended. She decides to go to the Cohen's house, hoping that they can go out for dinner. She pulls up into their driveway, gets out of the car, and walks into the pool house. To her surprise Ryan, Summer and Seth are all sitting on Ryan's bed, supposedly waiting for her return. Marissa: Hi. What are you guys doing? Marissa walks up to Ryan and kisses him hello. Summer: Waiting for you. We're going out to tonight. Marissa: Ok... Where are we going? Ryan: We don't know yet. Summer: We could go to that new club in Balboa. Marissa: Ok. Ryan: Fine with me. Seth: May I ask why we're going to a bar? Summer: (sarcastically) Maybe you can get some pudding there. Seth: Really? I didn't know that they had pudding at bars... Summer laughs and slaps Seth on the arm. He makes a face at her and gets off the bed. Ryan: I'll drive. They all get into Marissa's car and drive to the club. They sit down at a booth, and a waitress comes to take their order for drinks. Marissa orders a coke, deciding that she doesn't really feel like a drink right now. Summer orders a virgin margarita, and Ryan and Seth both get Red bulls. Their drinks come, and Marissa thinks her coke tastes kind of strange, but she decides not to say anything. Everyone reorders their drinks a few times, and Marissa continues to order cokes. They talk for a while and Seth gets up to use the restroom. Marissa follows him saying that she needs to go too. Her words have become slightly slurred, but no one notices. She walks down the hallway to the restrooms, and instead of going into the lady's room, she walks into the men's. Seth is had just finished washing his hands. He grabs a paper towel and dries them, throws it away and turns around. Marissa is standing right in front of him. Marissa: Hiiiii Sethhhhh. Her words are extremely slurred now. She begins to kiss him and he pushes her away. Seth: Marissa what are you doing?!?! Marissa: (giggling) woww you're a good kisser. Seth: You're drunk?!?! How are you drunk all you had was coke! Marissa kisses him again. Ryan is heading towards the bathroom, wondering what is taking Seth so long. He opens the door and sees them kissing. Seth pushes Marissa away again. Ryan looks extremely angry and walks out. Seth follows him out, trying to explain. Seth: Wait! Ryan its not what it looks like. She's drunk! She just walked in and kissed me! Ryan turns around, his eyes are blazing. He laughs bitterly. Ryan: Don't bother lying Seth. She can't be drunk; all she drank tonight was coke! Seth: Did you even hear the way she was talking?! She's definitely drunk! Ryan: How did she get drunk then? Seth: I don't know what if there was something in her coke? Back at the table, Marissa is drinking another cup of coke. She talking to Summer, who has no idea what is going on. Summer: Coop what's wrong? Marissa: (giggling) nothing I'm fine. Marissa finishes another glass of coke, and passes out. Ryan sees this and runs over to her. Summer and Seth just stand their, scared and confused. Ryan picks Marissa up and walks over to Seth. Ryan: I'm going to bring her back to the pool house. Could you do me a favor and pay the bill? I'll meet you in the car. Seth leaves a 50 on table and he walks out with Summer. On the way home, Ryan sits in the back holding Marissa. Seth drives Summer home and a few minutes later they pull up in the Cohen's driveway. Ryan carries Marissa over to the pool house and Seth opens the door. He puts her down on his bed and turns around to face Seth. Ryan: Sorry.... Seth: Its ok, don't worry about it. Goodnight Seth leaves, closing the door behind him. Ryan walks over to his dresser, grabs a huge shirt and walks over to his bed. He carefully undresses her, then puts one of his shirts on her. He covers her and walks out of the pool house. In a few minutes he returns with a large bowl. He places it next to his bed, figuring that that the alcohol she drank would make her throw up. Then he gets ready for bed himself, grabs a few blankets and lies down on the couch. After a few minutes he gets up again, walks over to his bed and leans down to kiss Marissa on the forehead. He walks back over to the couch and lies down again. Within seconds he is asleep. 


	2. A Note from the Author

Hi guys! Sorry I've never used this website before so I messed up and put like 5 chapters into one! Lol im such a ditz. Anyway I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh and one more thing... don't hate me because of what I did to Marissa, u just have to keep reading to understand. Thanks, nikki 


End file.
